The Red Queen
by taleoftwoherondales
Summary: Our lives depend on our choices, so what if Mare Barrow chose differently the day Maven offered her a pardon and the chance to becoming his Red Queen? Not all choices are what they seem, and neither are people. Mare/Maven, Mare/Cal
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, beautiful people. Okay, so let's talk Mareven. God, why do I always ship the problematic faves with the heroines? So Glass Sword comes out tomorrow and nobody knows how excited I am. There's a disturbing lack of fanfics for these books, so here's my little contribution. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

"I can save you."

Those four words caused my skin to crawl, my stomach to churn, but they also gave me a glimmer of hope. Not for myself, no. I do not deserve such luxuries. But for Cal, and the Scarlet Guard, and my family. I cannot let them die.

I lock eyes with Maven's watery blue ones and I can see that behind all the lies and deceit that he truly cares about me, but none of that matters now. I trusted him, opened my heart to the possibility of him, and he crushed it.

"Your father loved you, Maven. You didn't see it, but he did."

"A lie."

"He loved you and you killed him!" The words come faster, spilling like blood from a vein. "Your brother loved you and you made him a murderer. I—I love you. I trusted you. I needed you. And now I'm going to die for it."

"I am king. You will live if I want you to. I will make it so."

"And how will you do that?" I fire back, testing the waters. "Your mother would never allow it."

Maven grits his teeth, chewing on his next words, contemplating.

"She will be dealt with." He speaks with an air of finality.

For the past month, I had been putting on the show of my life, lying with every breath I took. Now, it was time to truly test how far I could go.

"You've done terrible, awful things, Maven, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. What kind of person does that make me?" I begin to cry, finally succumbing to the emotional stress of the events starting from the day I hit that electricity shield.

I should be stronger than this, but when Maven scoops me into his arms, I find myself sinking into his embrace, and hating myself more and more by the second.

I don't meet Cal's gaze as his brother, the traitor, carries me out of the cell.

* * *

On the day of the execution, I almost wish I were down there with Cal.

"His Majesty, Maven of House Calore and House Merandus, the King of Norta, Flame of the North, and Her Majesty, Princess Mareena of House of Titanos, soon to be Calore." The cry rings with fanfare as Maven and I step foot into our private box overlooking the arena. We're cloaked in jewels and finery, and I've had enough champagne to dull the ache in my heart for Cal.

He will escape, I know it, but he will escape thinking I betrayed him, when really; I'm doing this partially for him.

"My citizens." Maven's voice resonates through the stadium. He sounds like his father, like Cal, but there's something sharper in his voice. He's only seventeen, and already a monster. "My people, my children."

"Some would call this a cruelty," Maven continues. "My father's body is barely cold, his blood still stains the floor, and I have been forced to take his place, to begin my reign in such a violent shadow. We have not executed our own for ten years and it pains me to begin that awful tradition again. But for my father, for my crown, for you, I must. I am young, but I am not weak. Such crimes, such evil will be punished."

Down below us, the crowd jeers for death; eating up every word their new monarch is feeding them. I vaguely ponder where Elara is. I would figure the queen would revel in the death of her stepson.

Time slows as I see Lucas, my former friend, walk into the arena. I gasp, instinctively gripping onto Maven's wrist, until I remember that it's his fault that Lucas is being put to death in the first place. I attempt to move my hand, but Maven encloses it in his own shaking palm.

"Lucas of House Samos, for crimes against the crown, for collusion with the terrorist organization known as the Scarlet Guard, I declare you guilty. I sentence you to die. Submit to execution."

And then Lucas is walking up the incline, to his own death. He doesn't spare a glance for me. Not that I deserve one. He's dying, not just because of what we made him do, but also for what I am. Like the others, he knew there was something strange about me. And like the others, he will die. When he disappears through the far gate, I have to turn away and stare at the wall. The gunshots are hard to ignore. The crowd roars, pleased by the violent display.

I watch Lucas's body be dragged away, leaving a streak of silver blood across the sand. A wave of sickness passes over me, and I have to bite my lip.

This is all my fault. All my fault. All my fault. My fault.

Next, Cal steps on to the silver-soaked sand, glaring up at us as he does so. All around the arena, videos of the king's death begin to play, condemning Cal of his so called crimes for all the lords and ladies in attendance to see.

"Prince Tiberius the Seventh, of House Calore and House Jacos, you are accused of many violent and deplorable offenses against the crown, including deception, treason, terrorism, and murder."

Cal scowls, and I want nothing more than to remind Maven that his hands are no cleaner than the rest of ours, but I must play my role.

"I pronounce you guilty of your crimes. Submit to execution."

Instead of pleading with the crowd or begging for his life, Cal salutes, two fingers to his brow. It's better than punching Maven across the face and he draws back, disappointed.

I gaze impassively down at the scene before me, expecting to see the gunmen who murdered Lucas, but I'm greeted with a completely different sight.

I don't know where they came from or when but five figures appears in the dust.

Cal just might be able to survive without any outside help. He's a warrior, a soldier. Five on one might even be fair for him.

But Cal furrows his brow, his attention on his executioners. They come into sharper focus and fear rolls through me. I know their names and abilities, some much better than others. All of them ripple with strength, in armor and uniforms meant for war.

A strongarm Rhambos to tear him apart, the Haven son who will disappear and choke him like a shadowed ghost, and Lord Osanos himself to drown Cal's fire.

Don't forget the other two. The magnetrons.

It's almost poetic, really. In matching armor, with matching scowls, Evangeline and Ptolemus stare him down, their fists bristling with long, cruel knives.

And to think the sickly sweet Evangeline was faking her undying love for the crown prince just days ago. But then again, so was I.

Next to me, Maven's voice croaks out.

"Let him die."

The electricity field bursts into existence, teasing me, begging me to do something as the tingling sensation of my power coming to life runs through my veins.

The executioners move steadily, like wolves stalking prey. They spread out across the middle of the arena, each one ready to advance. Somewhere, metal scrapes and a piece of the arena floor slides away, revealing a sloshing pool of water at Lord Osanos's feet. He smiles, drawing the water up to him in a menacing shield. I remember his daughter Tirana dueling Maven in Training. She destroyed him.

All around, the crowd jeers. Ptolemus roars with them, letting his famed temper take over. He smacks at his armor, ringing it like a bell. At his side, Evangeline spins her knives, sliding them over her knuckles with a grin.

They're all out for blood, minds twisted by Maven's lies, but who am I to judge, for I too believed his lies.

If Cal dies today, I don't know what I'll do.

The Haven son, Stralian, grins to himself. Like his sister Elane, he is a shadow. When he flickers out of being, disappearing in the bright sunlight, Cal moves faster than I thought possible, swinging out his arm in a wide arc like he's throwing a haymaker punch.

A roar of flame follows his arm, burning up the sand, separating us from them. But the fire is surprisingly weak. The sand will barely burn.

I can't stop myself from glancing back at Maven, wanting to scream at him, only to find he's still staring at me with that insufferable crooked smirk.

This is all just a game to him, a way to prove his superiority over his brother to me.

Revulsion pulses through me and I'm sure I'm going to vomit.

The scene below me merges into one indiscernible blur, until I hear a high-pitched shrieking.

"You were supposed to be mine!" a voice screams, and I turn to see Evangeline standing over Cal, her blade raised. Ptolemus has wrestled Cal to the ground, the two of them rolling through the sand with Evangeline haunting over them, her knives peppering the ground around him. "Mine!"

Suddenly, I see a flash of something. Another executioner materializes into the arena and all hope of Cal escape this alive bleeds out of me, until I get a better glimpse on a screen near me.

Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and flushed scarlet; Shade Barrow.

It can't be. My brother was murdered. He can't be here.

And yet he is, pulling Evangeline off of Cal, and flashing out of existence the same way he suddenly came, taking the prince with him.

I hear the words of my former mentor echo through my mind.

"Not red, nor silver, but a mixture of the two. Better, even."

Shade was alive, and he had an ability no Silver could ever dream of, and he used it to save Cal.

I press my lips into a smile as Maven shoots up next to me, removing his hand from mine. He grips the railing of the balcony, absolutely speechless.

He glances back at me, expecting some sort of knowing look on my face, but he sees that I'm just as surprised as he is, if not a little amused as well.

Pandemonium erupts amongst the nobility as the executioners try to hide their confusion, but not even King Maven's lies can soothe them right now.

And I? I was just grateful that the Scarlet Guard could do what I couldn't- save Cal.

But there would be hell to pay, and I would have to be the one to hand over the payment to Maven.

* * *

 **to be continued... LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED GLASS SWORD SO WE CAN FANGIRL TOGETHER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I picked up Glass Sword from my local barnes and noble today, and when I was trying to read the deleted Red Queen scenes in the back, I accidently read the last couple paragraphs of the book and I'm CRYING. Not really. But good God, I feel so destroyed. Anyways, with the opening of the Glass Sword, I need some more Maven in my life. You know, the one we want to believe is not totally evil AND TOTALLY SAVABLE so here's another chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _Shade was alive, and he had an ability no Silver could ever dream of, and he used it to save Cal._

 _I press my lips into a smile as Maven shoots up next to me, removing his hand from mine. He grips the railing of the balcony, absolutely speechless._

 _He glances back at me, expecting some sort of knowing look on my face, but he sees that I'm just as surprised as he is, if not a little amused as well._

 _Pandemonium erupts amongst the nobility as the executioners try to hide their confusion, but not even King Maven's lies can soothe them right now._

 _And I? I was just grateful that the Scarlet Guard could do what I couldn't- save Cal._

 _But there would be hell to pay, and I would have to be the one to hand over the payment to Maven._

* * *

"And you had absolutely no idea that was going to happen?" Maven accuses, for the 3rd time since dragging me back into his quarters; his father's old quarters.

I sit on the very edge of his bed, ready to flee or fight at a moment's notice as my fiancé stares me down with his cold, calculating blue eyes.

I meet his gaze, taking his hand in mine.

"I swear, I was as in the dark as you." My answer finally seems to soothe him, though it was slightly fabricated. I knew in my heart the Scarlet Guard was going to rescue Cal, for he was their greatest asset after losing me, but I didn't know they would use my own brother to do it.

I suppose they thought I would be in that arena too, instead of watching from Maven's private box as Cal paid the price for my crimes.

"Disgusting." Maven mutters to himself. "Scum of the earth."

I open my mouth to retort, but before I can say anything regrettable, the door to Maven's room swings open.

Elara enters, staring me down with a frosty glare. I smirk. She must wish Maven had executed me when he had the chance, although, he still technically does have a chance. He always has a chance. He's the king now.

"I don't know why you had to make such a spectacle over your brother's execution." Elara sniffs, training her gaze on Maven. "If you had simply put a bullet through his brain like the Samos boy, we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Cal deserved to go down fighting." Maven mutters, picking at the sleeves of his suit.

The scene was downright comical, especially when the queen smacked her son upside the head.

"You fool! Now is not the time to go soft! Our country is in shambles! If a weakling was meant to be on the throne, Tiberius would still be king."

Elara sighs dramatically, running a hand over her intricate up do. She locks eyes with her son, and they seem to be having a silent conversation. A few times, Maven will glance at me with wide eyes, but turn back to his mother and nod.

Oh, gods above us.

Content, Elara turns on her heel and storms out of the room, but not before one last paralyzing glare in my direction.

"So," I tentatively ask, as Maven looks up down at me. "What was that all about?"

Maven takes his seat next to me, grabbing hold of my left hand. I feel strangely comforted yet reviled by his touch.

"Well, it seems my mother will be returning to our summer home to oversee some… changes in the surrounding villages, and hoping to quell the unrest the Scarlet Guard has began to stir up." Despite the wonderful news, well, wonderful to me, Maven seems sullen.

"And?" I prompt, urging him to get to the point.

"And, she's not leaving until after our wedding, which just so happens to be in two days."

I shoot up, backing away from my fiancé in terror.

I'm getting married.

In two days.

To a monster.

"Wh- Why so soon?" I fight to keep the trembling out of my voice, with no avail.

"The nobles are a little…unhinged by this afternoon's events. They need something spectacularly good to take their mind's off of things, and what better than a royal wedding and coronation of their new queen?" Maven's Cheshire grin doesn't meet his eyes. He wanted this to be real, to be a display of love instead of a political one.

Maybe he should've thought that through before conspiring with his mother to kill his father and brother, and betray us all in the process.

* * *

The next 36 hours are a blur. The palace is like a beehive, with thousands of workers bustling in and out in preparation for the celebration. The court and high houses arrive, followed by the nobility that seems to trail the royals wherever they go.

Their congratulations fall flat each time. They don't mean a word they say, and I'm glad. None of us are happy with this arrangement.

On the morning of my wedding, one of my maids brings me a box wrapped in silver and purple, the Titanos house colors, and a note in black and blue.

 _Smile, my darling new daughter. You cannot afford to falter or fall._

 _HRM Queen Elara Merandus_

My palms sweat as I open the box.

I expected a severed head or two, but instead, I find a long list of names. Names of the guards, sentinels and attendants the queen in taking with her to River Row.

Why would she give me this? I pondered while skimming over the names, searching for clues.

I find an answer.

Gisa Barrow, Kitchen staff and personal attendant of the Queen.

My blood runs cold. The Queen has my sister, and if I step a toe out of line, she will die.

Glimmering silver fabric clings to my body as my heeled foot steps into the massive gardens where the ceremony is held. Purple and silver, and red and black flowers mingle together as a centerpiece, showing the union of Titanos and Calore.

Guests sit in arcs around the main dais, where my future husband awaits. I descend the isle, feeling the stares of a hundred Silvers on my back, waiting for me to slip. They're bloodthirsty, always sniffing for weakness.

The purple jewels on my throat suffocate me, and the diamond and onyx headpiece attached to my shimmering veil feels like a chain, pulling me forwards to my inescapable fate.

I almost consider sprinting away from this debacle, the way I used to from the security guards in my old life, but Elara's wan smile tells me that if I do, I can say goodbye to the person I love the most.

I finally reach Maven, whose beaming smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, and we join hands, and our futures together with the seal of a simple kiss.

* * *

Our reception that night is more of a send off party for Elara than it is a celebration for us newlyweds, but neither Maven nor I complain.

After the dancing, feasting, and consumption of alcohol, the guests barely notice when he and I retire to our rooms so early in the night.

It isn't until we cross the threshold of our connecting quarters do I remember what's expected to happen on our wedding night, and the gravity of my situation.

Elara is still on the grounds until tomorrow afternoon, giving her plenty of time to inquire on whether or not I fulfilled my duties, and there's no use lying to a mindreading Merandus.

Maven may have not been first in line for the throne, but there's no doubt he knows the royal duty, so I'm not surprised when he turns to me and kisses me with a soft sort of longing and urgency.

It's so easy to get consumed by the feeling, for me to lose myself in Maven. So easy to forget the crimes he's committed, and the blood soaking his hands.

The same hands that are gentle on me, removing my clothing piece by piece, and leading my own hands to follow his lead.

It's hard to remember the corruption of the Silver Empire, not when  
I'm lying on the feather soft pillows and silken sheets atop a cloudlike mattress.

It's easy to forget that I hate myself when Maven Calore, my husband, is making me feel so good.

* * *

 **I think you can infer what happened there... Sorry, I didn't want to write a full on sex scene because well, I don't know.. I had no problems with it when writing my Mortal Instruments fanfics, but were a crazy crowd over in that fandom. Let me know if you want actually smut in this story, or just a lot of teen angst**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short hiatus, though fans of my other stories have definitely suffered through much longer... Shout out to them for putting up with me, and also to you guys since I know already this story may suffer a little bit in terms of rapid updates. I suffer from a crippling sort of depression with a smattering of panic attacks and daily** **existential crisis', and if you combine that with school, it can get a bit overwhelming. Thank you for supporting my creative whims (these stories) and I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Replies to former reviews:**

SapphiresandPinapples: Huge mistake on my end! And yes, Maven is a wonderful darling WHO IS NOT EVIL!

Softballpup12: Thank you for being understanding! :)

Madi: I have a hole in my soul too. What a cliff hanger she left us on, am I right?

AmeliaJane14: Thank you! :)

K1Anderson21: I agree with you there! Our fandom is painfully small...

marecalore: I'm glad someone else feels the pain, but the pain shouldn't have to be felt :,)

13: I didn't either, but it kind of just happened!

Chloe Benson: I mean, since there was a cherry on top.. here ya go!

Sorry if your review wasn't answered! I appreciate them all but your girl here is also incredibly scatterbrained

* * *

The weeks following the wedding were the most hectic of my entire life.

Meeting, after meeting, after meeting, I sat through, listening to Maven as his mind spun, trying to figure out his next several moves with ever new bit of information he received. His thoughts ran rampant, changing like the tides, too quick for anyone without his caliber of intelligence to keep pace with.

Just glancing at him was exhausting.

But I put up with it, for every ounce of information I could absorb would be useful in the future if and when I finally did escape this gilded prison.

It was quite suprising, actually, that Maven allowed me to perform all the duties of a  
Queen when just over a month ago, I was planning his demise. And who's to say I still wasn't?

Unfortunately, the morning sickness made it difficult for any diabolical plotting to get underway.

If there was one thing both Mare Barrow and Mareena Titanos-Calore did not plan for, it was carrying Maven's child; the heir to Norta.

My husband still did not know, since for all of his intelligence, he was incredibly unaware of his wife's whereabouts both physically and mentally.

I would roam the castle during my free periods, away from Maven and the crown, and look out over the country. How did a poor, common Red with no special skills or qualities end up as Silver royalty? It was a class jump only heard of in children's storybooks, where a normal girl would attend a royal ball, the prince would fall in love at first sight, and they would all live happily ever after.

But this wasn't a fairytale. I wasn't normal, and Maven wasn't my knight in shining armor. A war was looming on the horizon, and everyone knew it.

A few weeks later, people began to notice the signs.

"Oh, your majesty, I am so sorry, but I do believe the royal seamstress has messed up the sizes of your gowns!" Seraphina, one of my newer ladies-in waiting commented as she attempted to tighten the strings of my purple and silver day dress. I bit my lip. The moment one of my attendants knew, the whole palace would follow suit.

"I'll alert the king at once. This will not go unpunished, your majesty."

"No!" I exclaimed quickly, startling the younger girl. I took a deep breath, composing myself.

"No," I repeated. "It was I who had made a mistake, not the seamstress. It seems as if I am with child, and forgot to alert her. Forgive me, it must have slipped my mind." I give her a small smile, watching understanding creep on to her face.

"By my colors!" She gasped, a hand over her mouth. Words of congratulations were already forming on her lips when the door to my chambers opened without warning.

We both turned, watching as a very distraught looking Maven stalked in. His black hair was in shambles, silver crown slightly off centered as a sign of his constant stress induced hair-pulling.

I briefly pondered what was the matter, when Seraphina, so oblivious to the King's obvious state of upset, gave him a very excited congratulations, and scurried out of the room. Maven glanced after her, perplexed, before turning his questioning stare on me.

"Mare, is there something we ought to be celebrating? If I do recall, your birthday is not for another couple of months…" Slowly but surely, the wheels begin to turn in his mind, piecing the complex, but not brain-shattering puzzle together. His blue eyes scan my body, landing at the midsection where the sash remained untied around my waist. He inches closer to me, breaths shallow.

"Are you pregnant?" He asks, voice low and gaze intense.

I swallow before hesistantly nodding. I prepare for the blow, or at least a few harsh words, but they never come. Instead, I peak up at Maven to find that his eyes are completely aglow, face lit up in excitement.

He takes my hands in his. His bright smile is almost infectious. It almost makes me want this baby. Almost.

"We're having a baby." He says out loud, mostly to himself, as if he cannot believe it's true. Yes, Maven, because our numerous times having sex without any means of prevention wouldn't eventually lead to this exact outcome.

"You're… happy about this?" I ask tentatively, for I expected a far different outcome. One with more yelling and less tears of joy leaking from the usually cold king's eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be? This child is a symbol of our union, our love. I've always wanted this, Mare, and you've given it to me." As his strong arms embrace me, I fight to keep down the rush of conflicting emotions.

Love. He said the L word again.

It was fairly obvious that Maven loved me, for he practically forced me into marriage with him, but did I love him back?

After everything he and his people have done, was it possible that I could still love him?

I should be revolted by him and disgusted with myself, but the happiness I feel in this moment over powered the negatives, and I simply enjoyed the present instead of dwelling on the past or worrying about the future.

Following a month of television announcements, newspaper reports, and general pomp and circumstance, court life finally settled down into its old pattern of social gatherings, political power plays, and endless speeches from the king about the evils of the Scarlet Guard.

The not so secret rebel organization had been surprisingly quiet lately, leading many of Maven's executives to believe they had disbanded, an idea he, nor I, ever entertained.

They were up to something, something big, and it was only a matter of time before they made their next move.


End file.
